


Something Dumb

by TorchwoodWhovian



Category: Torchwood
Genre: College AU, F/M, Gwen Cooper Bashing, I hate him with all of my being, I just really love Ianto, I really don't understand how people like him, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato Friendship, Jack probably being a jerk, M/M, Owen Bashing, enemies to lovers kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodWhovian/pseuds/TorchwoodWhovian
Summary: Ianto gets invited to a party by someone who would never talk to him unless they were harassing him. He ends up doing something that could ruin his entire life.Switches pov between jack and Ianto
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 7





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> So I might be stretching myself a bit thin with two multi chapter fics and I am so I don't really have a response to that but I like this one better so it will be updated more frequently but I will continue to update the other one.  
> Wrote this with a friend XD

Iantos POV

I walked into English. I don’t even really know anyone in this class. I don’t have any classes with my girlfriend Lisa unfortunately. At least I had a few with Tosh, but only maths and science. The only kids in the lecture hall when I walked in were Owen, Gwen, Rhys and Jack. "Team Torchwood" No one except the members of the group knew why it was called that. The name was supposedly thought up one night when they were very drunk and there was a distinct lack of clothing. I didn't really care why. The group was known for bullying people like Ianto.  
"Hey, Ianto right?". Ianto turned around. It was Gwen. No one from torchwood ever talked to him unless they were harassing him. "Uh- yes?" I managed to say. Mentally cursing myself for stuttering, the one time someone popular talks to me, I fucked it up. "So, we're having a party on Saturday, and I was wondering if you would want to come" she asked.  
"Really? Me? I mean, sure, sure, if I'm free." I said, trying to play it cool but failing miserably. "Ok. See you then".  
After class, still contemplating if I’m mentally capable of going to a party, I walk to my girlfriend's dorm. I knock on her door, she answers almost immediately with a "Come in", like always. I enter and see Lisa folding blankets and her roommate, Tosh typing something on her computer. "Oh hi Ianto!" Lisa says, smiling when she saw me. Tosh waved without looking up. "Hey, Lisa, hey Tosh." I say, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. "So, uh Gwen invited me to a party." I say, while sitting down on the chair next to Lisa's desk. Tosh looked up, and Lisa stopped folding the blankets. They were understably shocked. "Really? I feel like Gwen would be the last person to try to be nice" Tosh said. “To be honest, yeah, why would she invite youI feel like if anyone were to be nice, it would be Jack, something doesn't seem right" Lisa said, ever the skeptic. I wasn't so sure, I was really excited at the idea of going to a party thrown by someone popular like Gwen. "I dunno, I think it will be fine. I'm honestly excited for Saturday". Lisa shrugged and Tosh went back to working on her laptop. After a while, I had to go back to my dorm to get ready for my next class, science. I was still very shocked and was anxiously awaiting Saturday.


	2. Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. Next chapter will be in Jack's pov, probably.  
> Hope you enjoy! We're getting a lot done, so might double post today. Not making any promises though.  
> Happy reading!

Iantos POV  
Passing period is over. I walk over to the chemistry room. Jack is outside. I can’t tell if he’s waiting for his group or waiting for the class. Is he in chemistry? He waves, and I look behind me, assuming he's looking for someone else. “Ianto!”. oh shit he was waving at me. “Hey?” I mumble. “C'mon teachers late” I’m struggling to come up with a response, why is everyone talking to me? I'm used to just being a nobody, and everyone treats me like one. "Uh, where are we going?" I ask. "A few steps closer” Jack chuckled. I step over to where he is, “Sooo Ianto, are you going to Gwen's party?” he asked “Probably, why?” “Nothing just asking” He seemed kinda nervous asking that. The teacher comes and we go to our seats, I hate chemistry. It's so difficult. Whenever I look up I see that Jack keeps looking over at me. Is there something wrong with my hair? Eventually he leans over and says “Hey, Ianto do you need any help?” “uh, yes?" I say. Why is he being so nice? “So what are you struggling with?” he asks. "All of it really" I laugh nervously. “So to test the cabbage PH you need to dice the cabbage and put it through a filter.” “I don't understand I did that already.” “You used a strainer instead of a coffee filter” “Ohhhh okay let me try again.” I miserably fail and spill everything “OH sorry it got on your pants.” “Don't worry I didn't like these anyways.” he gets behind me and helps me filter the cabbage “slowww and steady don't put too much on there.” “Oh wow thanks. Uh, do you need anything I could help you with?” I ask, trying to be polite. “Actually, I'm practically failing math, are you any good at it?” he asks. I consider lying, so I don’t have to awkwardly tutor him. “I like to think I’m pretty good at it.” I say. “That's a relief to hear” he says. “ Uh, I could tutor you, if you want to of course” “I would like that, when are you free?”. “Uh, does around 3 in the library work?” I ask. “Yeah that works perfectly, I’ll text you when I get there.”. “I don't have your number” “Oh right, here-” I write down my number on a piece of paper and hand it to him. “Thanks I'll see you then.” Class is dismissed and Jack walks away with a huge grin for some reason.


	3. "Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey againnnnn, this is kinda becoming a daily upload thing, so that's exciting  
>  I'm about to go on spring break, so I'll get even more done then and I'll probs put out some one shots

Jacks POV   
I’m grinning like a stoner , but I don't care. I actually talked to him, not just that, I managed to get his number. I'm really obsessing over a guy that I barely even know, how did this happen? I shake my head and start heading to meet up with Gwen.I find her sitting at a table in the cafeteria discussing something with Owen in a hushed voice. She sees me and quickly stops talking. Weird. “Oh hi Jack'' she says, smiling. I sit down “Guess what, I finally did it” I say, still smiling like an idiot. She looks confused, as if I haven't been talking about Ianto nonstop for the past month. “What do you mean?” she asks. My face falls. Had she not been listening to me at all? “I talked to Ianto''. “Ohhhh” she says, laughing a little “Isn't he that one weird guy who never talks to anyone except that one girl?” she asks. “Yeah Lisa, his girlfriend.”. “Oh honey, are you really going after a taken man? You don't even know if he likes guys.” Owen laughs. “Ooh someones a little obsessed.” he says. I scoff, “What are you, 8?”. “I know you are but what am I?” Owen mocks. “You literally just proved my point further” I shot back. “Boys, you are both so immature let's just move on'' she rolls her eyes. “I had a bet with the frat boys, and if I don't throw the better party I have to suck y’know-” she stops talking. “ You can do mine instead.” Owen chuckled. “Why do I still hang out with you? Anyway, I need your help to do this” she said. “Sure, but I have to be back here by 3” I say. We all get up to get Rhys and head to Gwens dorm.  
We help set up the party. Well really, Rhys, Gwen and I do. Owen kind of passed the time on tinder. He didn't get any matches. After about an hour, everything was coming together. “Oh shit, it's almost 3 i should get going” I said “Why, is it your bedtime?” Owen jokingly replies “Very funny, Owen. I'm going to tutoring.” “Ayyyy at it boy.” I say my goodbyes and head to the library.   
I text Ianto to tell him that I’m Here.  
Hey, I’m at the library - Jack  
Ianto shows up a few minutes later, out of breath for some reason. I don't even really need much help in math. Why did I do this again? We kind of just stand there for a few moments. I should probably say something something “Woah there, did you run a marathon?” Ianto laughed “Sure feels like it.” we both laughed and headed into the library. We sat down and started taking out our notebooks. “I hate sequences so much” I said pretending to be lost. He explains them to me, and I just keep playing dumb to spend more time with him. There are definitely better ways to get him to hang out with him but this is my way.


	4. The party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo hiiii.sorry for posting late today, buttttttt i think it's pretty good, next chapter will probs contain smut, so beware I guess   
> This is kind of a part 1 ig  
> Part 2 will be out tmrw, if not, def the next day  
> Happy reading!

Jacks POV  
It's finally Saturday, and we have everything you could ever want in a party. This is going to be a wreck when it’s over. Is Gwen really sacrificing her dorm for a party? She usually hates things messy, and hates cleaning them up even more. I mean she kinda has to or she’ll- never mind. People start arriving, and I end up sitting by myself in a corner near the drinks table. I really hope Ianto decides to come, otherwise I’ll just be sitting by myself until 3 am and then I’ll have to help Owen back to his dorm so he doesnt barf all over the hallway or something. I walk around for a while trying to find something to do, but eventually go back to sitting in some corner. I don’t really even like parties. They’re loud and overwhelming. I really hope Ianto comes.  
About half an hour after it officially starts, Ianto shows up ik there's life after death idk if there's life after this tho-. I am a bit surprised that he didn't bring Lisa, but also kind of happy about it. He’s kind of just standing there, looking very out of place. I walk over to him. “Ianto, hey.” I say. He looks over to me and smiles. "Hi!" he says, a bit too loudly. He laughs nervously. He's so adorable when he does that. "So, uh, how are you?" I ask awkwardly. "I'm good" he says. "Good, uh, maybe we should get out of the doorway haha". He nods and I lead him back to where I was sitting. "So, er, do you drink?" I ask, grabbing a beer off the table. "No- oh what the hell" and he grabs another one off the table. He chugs half the bottle "whoa, whoa, slow down there" I say. I'm not usually one to be worried, but Ianto- well, he's different. He does not heed my advice and is helplessly drunk within half an hour. Now, I've never seen Ianto drunk. Well, I've never really talked to him, but that's not important. He's a very talkative drunk.He went from talkative to actually sobbing and telling me his whole life story. He starts telling me all about his family, his mental health, and him feeling invisible to everyone. I don’t know what to say at this point. I’m not really in the state of mind to do anything helpful, I am also incredibly drunk. Eventually he passess out. I can’t help but to think of how adorable he looks when he's asleep. I stay where I am. I can't really move anyway, what with his head on my shoulder. A part of me wants to stay like this, cuddled up against him forever.


	5. Fuck It, and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS SMUT  
> my first time writing it so I hope its ok, my friend read it and said it wasn't that bad lol  
> Ok, happy reading

We walk into the nearest bathroom, "No one will be in here" Jack says, grabbing at my thigh. Jack pushes me off him so he can kiss me again, and I push more into Jack. If I'm going to do this, I might as well get as much out of it as I can.  
Jack steps back, and sits down on the bathroom counter, and I fall right with him, spreading his legs out. I steady myself so I can straddle Jack.  
Jack laughs and I frown. "You're so adorable"  
I roll my eyes and kiss him aggressively.  
Jack moans underneath me, and I grind my hips against his, then pull back and climb off Jack.  
Jack groans at the sudden loss of contact and reaches out towards me, but I just push the hands away and get down on my knees. "No. Here," I said, unbuttoning Jack's trousers and sliding the zip down slowly.  
"Have you-" Jack begins to say, but I take Jack's cock out of his pants. Jack looks down at me and asks again, "Have you ever sucked someone off before?"  
"Well, no…" I admitted quietly, before saying, "But, it can't be that hard! I mean, I know what I like…" taking in it's full size again.  
Jack doesn't say anything, so I just go for it, leaning back and practically shoving the entire thing down his throat.  
"Woah! Woah! Ow! Okay!" He exclaims as I gag and pull back. Jack laughs breathily and I cough, my face bright red. "Are you alright?" Jack asks and I nod.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," catching my breath. I close my eyes for a minute before opening them again, and saying, "I'm okay. I want to keep going."  
Jack nods and kisses me gently, before saying, "Okay. Slow down. A little at a time. Here. I'll show you."  
Jack gets up from the counter, and grabs my shoulders, moving me onto the counter. I watch as Jack slowly undoes his trousers, his own cock still sticking out of his pants, though not as hard as it was before.  
But, I look away from Jack's cock when he grabs mine and pulls it out.  
Jack leans in and slowly licks up the side of my dick, causing me to shudder at the sensation and grip the end of the counter  
"Oh, shit," I say and Jack laughs.  
"If you came from just that, I'm going to take it as a compliment," Jack says and I glare at him.  
"Just- keep going," I say while trembling.  
Jack does as told, placing his lips on the head of my penis. I shift slightly and Jack places a hand on my hip, pressing down hard to keep me in place, his fingers digging into my hips.  
And then Jack takes it into his mouth.  
The warmth of it causes a shiver to run through my whole body, and when Jack starts pressing his tongue against my dick and hollowing his cheeks, I scream with ecstasy.  
"Oh, god!" I moan loudly as Jack shushes me then goes back down onto my cock with his mouth, and he moans underneath me, and when he swallows my dick, the walls of his throat contracting around Ianto's cock, the vibrations rush through my hip, into my spine, and I cum with a shout.  
"OH, FUCK. JACK!" I pant, leaning my head back as my body recovers from the orgasm, the best orgasm I've ever had. I look down and see Jack wiping his mouth. I grab his shirt and pull him up to kiss me.  
I pull back, panting, and rests my forehead against Jack's.  
"Wow," I whisper against Jack's lips. He smiles and I can feel his breath against my lips.  
"Yeah," Jack says.  
"Wow."  
"Are you okay? Did I suck the life out of your dick?" Jack asks and I laugh, kissing him again.  
I pull back suddenly and ask Jack, "Oh shit, what about you? Do you want me to-"  
Jack cuts me off, saying, "It's okay, Ianto. You don't need to do anything."  
Did I really just do that? The last thing I think about before I pass out is how amazing that was, and how I didn't think about Lisa once.


End file.
